deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2: Amelie
Episode 2: Amelie is the second of the episodes in Death Stranding. Objectives *Take a shower. *Prepare to make a delivery. *Head west! :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No.4 Smart Drug Delivery Waystation West of Capital Knot City :*Deliver the smart drugs. *Head west! :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No.5 Rare Metal Delivery: Distribution Center West of Capital Knot City :*Deliver all six containers of rare metals. *Head west! :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No.6 Construction: Postbox :*Build a postbox at the designated construction site. *Enter the private room at the distribution center West of Capital Knot City. *Take a shower. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at the distribution center west of Capital Knot city. *No. 7 Recovery: Chiral Printer interface :*Retrive the chiral printer interface from the MULE postbox. :*Make a delivery to the distribution center west of Capital Knot City. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at the distribution center west of Capital Knot city. *No. 8 Collection: Chiral Crystals :*Collect at least 1 cg of chiral crystals. :*Recycle chiral crystals at the distribution center west of Capital Knot City. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at the distribution center west of Capital Knot city. *No.9 Power Supply Unit Delivery: Wind Farm :*Deliver the power supply unit. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No. 11 Resins Deliverey: Distribution Center West of Capital Knot City :*Deliver all six containers of resins. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No. 10 Construction: Bridge :*Build a bridge at the designated construction site. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No. 12 Recovery: Confidential Documents :*Recover the confidential documents :*Build a bridge at the designated construction site. *Bring Port Knot City onto the chiral network. :*Take on a new order at Capital Knot City. *No. 14 Aid Package Delivery: Port Knot City :*Deliver all four containers of aid. *Head for Lake Knot City. :*Head for the harbor. *No. 16 Elimination: BT :*Eliminate the BT. Story Walkthrough Related trophies Gallery Episode 2 Amelie 1.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 2.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 3.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 4.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 5.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 6.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 7.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 8.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 9.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 10.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 11.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 12.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 13.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 14.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 15.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 16.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 17.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 18.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 19.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 20.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 21.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 22.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 23.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 24.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 25.jpg Episode 2 Amelie 26.jpg See also *Episodes de:Episode 2: Amelie Category:Episodes